


It's totally spite

by Unda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unda/pseuds/Unda
Summary: He shows up and you got one look at him and nearly swallowed your fucking tongue and choked on your own lungs.He’s so… pretty.





	It's totally spite

He’s doing this to spite you, he has to be. That utter bastard, as if things around here weren’t difficult enough for you with your party of twelve rapidly whittled down he then shows up like some absurd bombastic… thing right in the middle. Like the fucking cannons in that one classical song that starts off all quiet and then suddenly cannons. You weren’t prepared for this, how could you have been? Those small computer screens, the grainy filter through time to his home, those fucking sunglasses. How could you have known?

 

Then he shows up and you got one look at him and nearly swallowed your fucking tongue and choked on your own lungs. 

 

He’s so… pretty. 

 

He has no fucking right to look that way. Where your skin is tough his is soft and delicate by even the standards of the most pampered seatroll. And it’s not grey like yours it’s this rich brown like… like the very best earth in Kanaya’s gardens and- shit, no you compared him to dirt. That’s not right. No, he’s like, ugh- like rich expensive wood in fantasy forests. Yeah, like some woodland elf. And it’s not some flat colour either, there’s this gold glow to his skintone. Rose’s is different, there’s a silver ash hue to her slightly lighter brown just paired to her bleached silver hair. You’re not struck by her in the same way that you are with Dave but even you can appreciate that  _ damn _ she’s pretty. 

 

But Dave, oh, it’s just not fair. He’s been here, what, four days? You should have got used to this by now but you’re not. How are you supposed to come up with something that isn’t a horrifically embarrassed screech-rant to his inane drawl when all you can do is stare at his lips when he talks? They’re so soft looking and the top one’s a different shade from the bottom and you catch flashes of defencelessly blunt human teeth as he talks. They’re kind of crooked like Sollux’s are but damnit you find it charming. There’s a scar, a pale line just so, that runs over his upper lip and the skin above it. If you stare (which you do) you can see that it interrupts the natural line of his lip, however he got it the thing didn’t heal right. And yet it’s part of him. 

 

You want to kiss it. 

 

His whole deal seems to be targeted to ruin your thinksponge. Even- see, right there? He’s fixing his listening devices for his human music thing with a teeny screwdriver and he just jerked his head a little to get his hair out of his face and you’re lost all over again. His hair doesn’t look like yours, not least because it’s badly bleached. You can see from where the newer stuff grows in that it’s not his natural colour but the texture is different to yours. It’s not stiff like yours is, or it was but you realised that he was putting something in it to make it that way and it’s not like it today. Rose’s hair is different as well. Hers is this slippery silk texture that seems impossible, far smoother than your own but Dave’s is different from either of you. You want to touch it. Well, you want to touch all of him. Is his skin as soft as it looks? What about his lips? That scar? His hair? And what do his eyes look like under those goddamn shades?

 

He’s ruined you and it has to be deliberate, some cultivated defence against helpless trolls like you. Kanaya is as wrecked for Rose as you are for Dave and Terezi is fascinated by Dave. It doesn’t make you jealous that he entertains her in this. Not at all. Nope. 

 

Dave stows the screwdriver in his sylladex with clever fingers, and those have scars on them too. How did he get them? How many does he have? You can’t even imagine being allowed close enough to find out. And the thought of not being able to makes your chest hurt. He’s doing this on purpose, he has to be. 

 

He puts the things in his ears, plugs the other end into his music player and taps some buttons. His head bobs ever so slightly and he bites his lip for a moment as he fiddles with something. The sight of his lip caught by his teeth is just too much. Your treasonous mind informs you that perhaps  _ you _ could bite his lip like that. You’d have to be careful, so so gentle because he’s so soft and nothing like a troll. You could… kiss him. All your saliva dries up and your face is probably burning at the thought. 

 

A slight smile graces Dave’s stoic features, his lip quirking ever so slightly and you’re dead. Sweet horrorterrors you are a broken troll. It passes mercifully quickly. 

 

“Yo, what?” Dave drawls, apparently talking to you. 

 

“You’re the fucking worst, you know that?” You spit out in terrified reflex. 

 

“Sure. Later, dumbass.” Dave snorts and floats out of the chair to go socialise with his unfairly attractive sister. The pair of them. Over there. Being ethereally beautiful. What assholes, the nerve of them. 

 

Dave Strider is going to be the death of you. 


End file.
